fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Japonica
Japonica, officially known as the Japonican Union or Niørica in Japonican is a country in the Osirian continent of Azunia. It consists of two states: Japonica and Tianjinia. The official languages of Japonica are English and Japonican. Japonica is a wealthy, highly industrialized country situated on the southern coast of Azunia. The landscape of Azunia consists mainly of arid deserts, although recently, with the oil boom, Japonica has been almost completely urbanized. The country is known for it's desert culture, extreme wealth, glorious beaches and expansive cities. To the north of the country, mountains seperate Japonica to the rest of Azunia, and to the west the desert continues in to Luken. The largest cities are found beside the coast and the capital of Japonica, Diamond Coast, is one of these cities, home to eighteen million people. In order to survive, people who originally colonized Japonica built long canals to create farmlands and to use as a fresh water source. Nowadays, the canals are used for tours of the country, as the entire irrigation system is now underground, and some canals have been destroyed so that more buildings can be built in the city. Etymology Japonica's English name is a compound consisting of 'japon', which is Japonican for yellow, and 'icao' which is Japonican for coast. This means in Japonican it is known as the 'Yellow Coast'. Culture Language The main language in Japonica is English, with some sixteen million speaking the language. The second largest language, Japonican, is spoken by around nine million speakers. The last one million speak Tianjinian or Japanese. Education-wise, Earth languages and Osiris languages are spoken, with French, Japanese, Chinese and Soupistanic being taught. Architecture Life Education Necessary education in Japonica begins at the age of 4 and ends at the age of 16. In Primary school, there is years one until seven. In Secondary school, there is years eight until twelve. Education can be continued until year sixteen at a Tertiary school for free. After tertiary school, education is paid, unless you have a scholarship for a university. Children with special needs go to SA (Special Assistance) schools, where they get one-to-one help, extra-ordinary curriculum activities and special nursing help for free. Health In Japonica, the Japonican Mental and Physical Health society (JMPHS) provides free medical service to all Japonican residents. Only four of every 1,000 people are over-weight, making it one of the healthiest countries, largely due to it's diet of raw fish, vegetables and chicken and also it's Government-enforced athletic programs in Schools and in community centres. Transport In Japonica, there are only three roads; one (the A1) connecting south border between Japonica and Arcadia and the overseas region of Minifraca, one (the A2) connecting the southern coast of Arcadia which connects to the A1 and the third one (the A3) which connects Luken to the the A1. The country actively supports walking and public transport and approximately 12% of the economy is spent on public transport. Some of these include the following: *'Japonican Public Pod system' *'Diamond Coast-Astonia Metro system' *'Ferry LZK' *'Coconut Harbour Tram' *'Japonican Monorail' *'MagLev Coast Railway' *'Japonica River Aerial Tramway' *'Japonican Rail Train System' *'Elephant Trail' Shopping and Services In terms of consumer-demand, Japonica is the largest country in Azunia. The percentage of people with internet service in Japonica is at a record high, with 99% of people having broadband service, while 96% have a television. In Japonica, there is known to be 69 malls, with 40 of them being in Diamond Coast. The eastern part of Japonica is known to be very industrial and is where most items are made. Most products made in Japonica never leave the Japonican market. Some of these include the following: *Japonime, a forme of animation *iFilm, a film service made specifically as an add-on for TV. *Yonica, a video game console with 8K graphics. *Teardrop, aroma humidifier. *Robots **Homebot X, home assistance robot. **iO, water purification robot. **Monochrome 001, home assistance robot. **ONYX WARBOT, giant war defense robot. **Chromium, giant war attack robot, made in thousands. Geography States Japonica has two states.